Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to in-store media systems and, more specifically, to an approach for implicitly adjusting in-store media, such as the music played in-store, to customer preferences.
Description of the Related Art
A modern business, such as a restaurant chain, oftentimes provides in-store music as part of an overall service offering. For example, the business may continuously play background music received over traditional radio. As another example, the business may install a jukebox, a coin-operated device that plays selected music tracks.
Recently, streaming music services have become popular. Some streaming music services provide comprehensive libraries of licensed music titles, from which playlists, i.e., lists of music tracks, may be compiled and streamed over the internet. That is, operators of an establishment select music tracks to include in the playlists, and the streaming music service streams such music tracks for playback at the establishment. Similarly, an operator can select from a variety playlists (selected by artist, genres, etc.), and stream music from these playlists within a retail establishment in order to create a given atmosphere or ambience. In addition, some streaming music services permit customers to select desired music tracks to be streamed, extending the music available from a jukebox to a larger library. For example, customers may use a mobile device application to make explicit selections of music tracks from available music tracks, and the streaming music service may then stream such selected music tracks for playback at the establishment.